There are many different known sun screen devices for use in vehicles. In particular, where there is a roof module having a transparent area (e.g., a glass sliding roof), sun screen devices are used to reduce the amount of sunlight that passes into the interior of the vehicle.
Recently, roof modules have been developed that have an especially large transparent area. These new roof modules usually have a panoramic windshield composed of a windshield area and a roof area that merge into one another without any intervening structure, such as a crossbar or frame. With this structure, it has been possible to realize an interior that is flooded with light and that has very good panoramic visibility. Nevertheless, a roof module of this type makes severe demands on the sun screen device because unimpeded sunshine passing into the interior of the vehicle would result in unpleasantly high temperatures in the interior.
There is a desire for a sun shade structure that can control entry of sunlight through a panoramic windshield.